Caillou (Rare UK Dub)
' ' Caillou is a Canadian-french educational children's television series that was first shown on Télétoon and Teletoon, with its first episode airing on the former channel on September 15, 1997; the show later moved to Treehouse TV, with its final episode being shown on that channel on October 3, 2010. The series aired in the USA on PBS in 2000. The series is based on the books by author Christine L'Heureux and illustrator Hélène Desputeaux. It centres on a 4-year-old boy named Caillou who is fascinated by the world around him. From sometime in 2007 until the week of February 27th 2012, Cartoonito UK aired a British dub of Caillou. Unfortunately, no clips of Caillou airing on the British version of Cartoonito can be found anywhere on the Internet. This show does air on Tiny Pop, and it is also available on British streaming services such as Amazon Instant Video, Netflix and Tiddlers TV, It Also Used To Air On LivingTV's Former Tiny Living Block, but they use the Canadian dub. As of 2016, no Caillou VHS's or DVD's have been released in the UK, so that makes the British dub harder to find, however, Little Toons (a British shopping website) has some German Caillou DVD's with English audio tracks on them, but JaredCaptainAmerica43 saw a video of two Caillou episodes in English with German text (excluding the credits) and noticed it having the original dub, which means those DVD's don't have the UK dub. Also, Cartoonito would usually only air the show during the Early Morning hours (between 4:00 A.M. and 7:00 A.M.), meaning that it is even less likely that people who taped Cartoonito would even have footage of this dub, briefly before the show got removed, it's time slot at 6:50 A.M., was replaced by Cartoonito Karaoke, and when the show was removed from the lineup completely, it was replaced by Fireman Sam. According to YouTubeFan43, in the British theme song, Caillou's mum's voice is redubbed, but oddly Caillou's singing voice is not. The same happened in the UK theme songs of Shimmer & Shine, Arthur, Franklin, Puppy Dog Pals, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, PAW Patrol, Wow Wow Wubbzy and some foreign dubs of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius and The Fairly Oddparents. Also, according to Gilby1385, Caillou had a lower-pitched voice than the Canadian dub in the UK dub. Findings *The Cartoonito page for Caillou has been found. It does have some video clips, but they don't play (not even in Britain.). http://web.archive.org/web/20110923143538/http://www.cartoonito.co.uk/tv-show/caillou *An older Cartoonito page for Caillou has been found, and the videos on that page don't require flash, but they require Windows Media Player. The videos on that page don't work on JaredCaptainAmerica43's computer, but it is possible that they might work on someone else's computer. http://web.archive.org/web/20100326082802/http://www.cartoonito.co.uk/shows/caillou#REDIRECT *Another Cartoonito page has been found which says has Caillou games, and might have videos of the UK dub on it. The page did not work on Maniac Productionz's computer, but might work on someone else's. http://www.cartoonito.co.uk/tv-show/caillou/games_1 Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost TV Category:Lost UK Dubs Category:Lost UK Category:Lost Cartoonito Category:Lost Caillou Category:Lost Tiny Pop